Many computing devices such as personal computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and portable audio/video players, enable their users to access data wirelessly from remote sources. As one example, two or more computing devices may collectively form a personal area network to share data. Users of these computing devices may wish to limit access to the data shared via the personal area network to only specified computing devices. Conventional methods for sharing data such as e-mail are typically designed for long term sharing between and among devices and people that are well known to one another. These methods are less satisfactory when people are busy and on the go, particularly when they want to share data with other individuals whose contact information such as their e-mail address is not known to them